Psionic Attack
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Slade has a new plan to get Robin and destory the Tiaitns forever all with the help of his powerful new apprentice a powerful young Man with Psionic powers but does Slade have an different motive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I don't own or make profit from I own no rights any characters that is seen in the show other then that the rest is mine again the show is owned by DC comics also this is a slash story if you love R x S or hate slash turn around now don't flame or I'll send Slade after you.

Content Code Warnings

(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. this story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside for those here on these will be tuned down some.____

* * *

For the eighth time in a week Robin the Boy wonder found himself laying awake in bed the reason strange dreams as if someone was in his mind creating these sexual erotic fantasies of which someone was always pleasuring him though he could never see their face.

He closed his eyes and thoughts of his girlfriend came to mind Robin's imagination kept churning out the gorgeous form of Starfire. Her shoulders moved down and she was laying on her side in a bed of red silk and rose petals. Her naked chest was two, large globes of flesh, perfectly shaped, each topped with a hard, pink nipple. She started to pinch the nipple of her left breast and she cooed softly as the flesh around her nipple blushed deeply as she squeezed the nipple.

Robin hadn't thought about this in so long. It had been months. He never had the time anymore, yet now he let his imagination soar and soar it did for the room change now in was in a white room not the type you see in a mental hospital plush white carpet with matching canopy bed sheets pretty much everything

"Is this heaven?"

"It can be Robin my love." said a voice seductive and alluring

Without another word a hand slipped in his shorts pulling out his thick cock Robin was well endowed, nearing twelve inches when fully erect. His pubes were wild, a very impressive bush for his age. Robin's muscled thighs supported his manhood, including the full, large testicles that were heavy with his seed.

The figure took his rapidly rising penis in his hand and started to pull the foreskin down over the head and back up, starting to masturbate him.

After a few minutes it became clear whoever this was knew just what the fuck they where doing Robin moaned loudly. the hand was a blur and Robin's pleasure magnificent. Robin's impressive teenage cock pulsed gently with every stroke; his tender, hair covered balls bounced gently on his thighs. His breathing was rapid and he knew he couldn't hold off much longer.

All thoughts of anything his friends Starfire everything

was gone that matter was this the person was stroking his cock like a mad man. It was so good, his cock was aching from it's hardness. The hand stopped at the top of his cock and circled the head with the tips of his fingers, the sensitive skin making him moan gently. The other male brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it. Then he swiped his wet finger over his piss slit. Another soft moan rumbled in his throat, and then his attention shifted back to the person that was making him so hard.

Oh my fucking god." stated Robin

"Not yet dear boy."

Robin was thrown on the white cotton bed.

"Hey-Oh my God!"

The figure stopped the hand-job and went straight for a blow job going faster and faster till-

Robin's eyes snapped open, his body tensed, pulling every muscle to the extreme. He let out a roar; the loudest moan ever and an exhaled sigh as he blasted seven shots of his milky teen seed all over himself, coating himself in semen. His chest heaved, his cock started to go down yet his pleasure remained.

"Oh fuck."

The only question was for him at that moment was it truly a dream it felt so real and who was the mystery person they where skilled and they where driving him crazy was it magic he didn't know and it was driving him crazy.

What he did know for certain that the hand was to his horror male he could feel the strength it held and the voice it was low but he could hear the masculinity in it the coyness.

Groaning he headed to the bathroom to clean off thanking god it was nearly three in the morning he walked in the bathroom looking at his reflection he wipe his essence off his muscle toned stomach.

The years as a Titian did wonders for his body one could tell just from the mirror he was about eighteen now and in that time has grown a few more inches taller. His once lanky body now had more mass to it, but he still retained a slim, agile frame; sporting broad shoulders and a wide, well-developed chest, which gave him a handsome body. To go with his larger body, where once a boyish semi-round face belonged, was now squared out into a strong, firm, more mature one. His crown of spiky hair now rested more naturally on his head, having grown out almost past his shoulders.

Robin dug out a picture of him and his girlfriend Starfire At first glance someone would believe she was a super-model, on account of how beautiful she was. With her curvy shape and voluptuous figure, hair that raced down past her alluring hips like molten silk, and a sensual face that would make a man melt for. But she wasn't just an ordinary beauty; her orange skin and unearthly green eyes revealed her to have alien origins. In fact, she was a princess from the planet Tamaran. Though royal, she was as much a warrior as her people were renowned to be. Her exotic frame was toned with muscles, like the Amazon warriors of Themyscira. Starfire had grown into the perfect vision of womanhood anyone could consider, whether they reside from earth or from Tamaran.

They had been together for years ever since Tokyo but lately he found himself losing interest in her at least sexually maybe these dreams was a way to come out to himself.

"Damn what else can go wrong?"

Hundreds of miles away in his underground lair Slade watched as a young man with short blonde and cold blue eyes.

His name was Alex Frost young Alex possessed vast psionic powers from reading minds to moving things with his he sat in a huge machine called Cerebro.

"Alex once again tell me how does this thing work?"

"Simple really Cerebro amplifies the telepathic power of the user by strengthening their brainwaves giving my already powerful gifts an extra boost for the past week I have entered Robin's mind undetected by the others or by Raven's magic soon I will have him at my knees for what I plan."

"Be careful with her she might sense your plans"

"Not so for her powers are magic and such gifts work under the rules of magic, and function differently from that of standard telepathy like mine I am still safe for a while do you have the Tamaran girl." said Frost

"Yes my men pick her up last night are you ready apprentice?"

Frost gave a chilling smile "Yes I am ready sir and soon the Teen Titians will be history and for Robin I think he will make a good pet for the both of us."

"Do your job then will talk understand?"

"Yes sir."

Alex walked to the door

"And Alex."

"Yes?"

"Terra and Robin got off easy but if **YOU** betray me I will make certain you suffer greatly understood?"

Silence

"Good now go."

Back at the Tower

Raven knocked gently on Starfire's room door

"Hey Star ready to hit the mall Star."

No answer

Raven knew she wasn't in the bathroom or the eating room she went though the wall into the room.

There was nothing she didn't sleep here her force is too cold did she sleep with Robin?

Raven remembered she left last night and she didn't remembered seeing come back at all.

Raven did a mental scan of the whole tower and soon it was time to face facts.

Starfire never came back she was missing.

"Robin."

Whew first chapter done I hope it was it might take longer to post later but I will try also I can't remember if Raven had Telepathy as well so I will do more reading on that till next time.

.

* * *

**CHARACTER MAXIM**

**NAME-** Alexander 'Alex' Frost

**Power Class**: 9

**Alliance**: Psionic

**Age**: 17

**Height**: 6'3

**Weapon**- usually he relies on his mental powers but carries a Jian (Chinese straight sword) made from meteorite and Adamantium

**Appearance: **tall with moon-bright skin an endless beauty.

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hair: **Blonde

**Average Weight: **195 lbs

**Powers: **Frost was born with a number of Psychic abilities

**Telepathy**: Since his birth, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of Psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that he is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits his. Frost's abilities rival that of Theresa and is more then her. His incredible power and conniving ways are evident the first time people meet him . Despite his young age Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats.

**Telepathic_ Illusion _**ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring.

_**Psi Link:**_ ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual_**.**_

**_Telepathic Camouflage: _**ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising).

**_Precognition_**: Psionic power of precognition, the ability to perceive in his minds eye the events of the future sensitivity to psychic energies in his environment allows his to see his immediate area and events taking place far away.

**_Prescience: _**ability to perceive aspects of the future

**_Telekinesis_**_**:**_ telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I don't own or make profit from I own no rights any characters that is seen in the show other then that the rest is mine again the show is owned by DC comics also this is a slash story if you love R x S or hate slash turn around now don't flame or I'll send Slade after you.

Content Code Warnings

(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. this story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside for those here on these will be tuned down some.

* * *

It's been three days since Starfire went missing Robin was out of his mind he spent endless hours looking for her he search all over the city not a trace of her was found Raven tried to use her powers but something was blocking her whoever took her knew what they were doing they had somehow disabled her magic to find her.

"Damn it" said Robin when Raven told him this

"Robin you can't beat yourself up this is not your fault we all know the risk of the work we do." said Raven

"Yes it's my fault I am the leader it's my job to protect you all of you." said Robin

"Robin you can't do it all-"

Ding Dong

"I'll get it hopefully it's the pizza we ordered." said Beast Boy

He opened the door to reveal the most handsome guy he ever seen he was tall with flawless pale skin short shoulder length platinum blond and blue eyes.

"Hello I am Alex Frost and I want to join the Teen Titians."

"Beast Boy who is it?"

Robin and the others walked in

.

"I am Alex Frost and I want to join the Teen Titians."

Robin gave a sigh now was not the time he had heard of Frost though not many good things either.

"Listen I know who but we don't have the time now go try the Justice League or someone else." said Robin grabbing the young man and pushing him out the door.

"If you know who I am then you know I never come empty handed I can help you find your girlfire-"

Alex didn't get the last word out for Robin had painfully pinned him to the wall at throat-point if he thought if could buy his way on the team this way20he was sadly mistaken.

"Robin!" said Raven alarmed

"Hey man chill." said Cyborg

"Dude you are going to kill him." said Beast Boy

"If you know where Starfire is, then tell us."

Raven and Cyborg pulled Robin off Alex.

"Cyborg you take Robin some place I don't care where just get him far away I will handle this." said Raven

She turned to the blond haired teen

"Okay just what exactly do you want in exchange for your information?"

"I-gasp-told I want to join the Titians man he has a powerful grip." said Alex

"Why us there are hundreds of other teams did you try The other Titians?" asked Raven

For some reason he just didn't feel right she couldn't sense him.

"No my vision s state I am to be on this team."

"Visions you can see the future?"

"Yes, plus I have Telekinetic and Telepathic abilities I can be a great asset to the team you know I can." said Alex

"You're quite full of yourself."

"Because you know you can't find Starfire without me whoever took her are not amateurs, you can't find her yourself because they no doubt have ways of blocking your magic, they made sure and left no clues nothing that can link them that is why less than a minute ago Robin tried to choke me."

'Raven clenched her fists not out of anger but because she knew he was right whoever did this was an amateur she sense that the minute her spell failed.

*Hook line and sinker* thought Alex

"I will talk to Robin and the others you start looking."

"No need the first stop is Australia."

Raven narrowed her eyes

"Well that's convent you didn't even use your powers."

Alex smiled "Well that's all I am telling for now."

Damn he was good maybe too good there was something about him that wasn't right but now Starfire needed them so for now they will play this guy's game.

"I'll be back."

She went to the next room where Robin and the others were waiting.

"Well what did he say?" asked Beast Boy

"He got a lock on her in Australia but that is all he is saying for the moment till we make him a full member of the team." Said Raven

"Just why does he wants to be on our team so bad?" asked Cyborg

"Cause we are the greatest team out there Duh." said Beast Boy

"I don't know why either Cy but we don't have a choice fine get Frost and meet us in the hanger we take off in ten Beast Boy call Titians west and Kid Flash and Jinx ." Said Robin

*Hang on Star we are coming*

Meanwhile in Australia

Slade gazed down on his prize the beautiful Tamaran Princess herself

"Good morning Starfire long time no see huh?" he said

"You will pay for this Slade Robin will come for me and he will kill you for this insult." said the heated alien

"Yes well I already died once and have no wish to do it again princess but this time I shall be victorious in battle for I have a little surprise for you and the others.

"What in the Citadel are talking about Slade?"

He pulled a metal collar and show it to her

"This dear Star is a mind Stealer it does what normal hypnosis and Mind Control do but with a small stitch it will unlock your darkest passions and use them however I wish and from them I will have them and you destroy the Teen Titians."

"What no part of me wishes to destroy my friends, none of them." said Starfire

"We'll see Princess we'll see."

Back at the Tower

Alex finished putting on his costume he wore long tight a fitting light blue catsuit with matching knee high boots and a cape he had no need of a mask as with his telepathy he could simply hide himself from his enemies.

He looked at himself in the mirror to say he was the image of what beauty and the American dream was an underestimate his outfit showed a perfect outline of his body particular his abs and his ass.

*Oh man he is hot* someone thought

He turned to see Jinx the bad luck witch looking well gawking at him.

"Well thanks you're not such a bad looker yourself."

She blushed

"You can read minds can't you?" she asked

At his nod she turned redder then before

"So what else can you do?"

"I am also a Telekinetic and I can see the future any reason you're here." Alex asked

"Oh you can see the future well Raven told me you had mind powers so um what exactly can you see in my future."

Alex couldn't help but grin people always wanted to know their own futures no matter what.

"Come here give your hands."

The purple haired did as she was told

Alex closed his eyes and focus his powers when he opened them he could see Jinx in a white wedding dress she wasn't much older maybe in her early twenties she was wa lking down the ales nervous as hell but was determined.

He tired to see who the groom was but the vision ended there.

"Well was it good bad I have to know." Said Jinx

"I saw you on your wedding day you where nervous and happy as the same time." Said Alex

"ON MY WHAT my god who was I marrying how old was

I did I looked pretty?"

"Yes you where pretty you looked about early twenties and

I didn't see who was marrying you."

*Poor devil whoever it was*

The door opened to reveal Kid Flash and Speedy

"You guys ready to go Robin is getting very antsy"

"Oh Yes I d-I mean I am ready"

Jinx slipped out of the room giving a dazzling look to her

boyfriend.

"What's up with her." muttered Speedy

Alex laughed "Sorry guys inside joke."

Alex walked pass the duo and to the hanger where Titans East and West where climbing into the Jet as he was watched them piled in he couldn't but sneer.

*Gee Robin you must be really more desperate then I thought* Alex thought telepathically to Robin

*Yeah well don't forget you're here temporary they are not* Robin shot back

Alex only smiled at that last comment when he was done today tomorrow they will be begging to stay.

Once everyone was in the Jet they took off Alex got lucky he got a seat right behind Beast Boy he wanted to slowly probe the boy's mind to learn their dislikes likes and of course many secrets of the Tower.

Jinx however kept pretesting him about more details of her future it was only when did he feel Beast Boy wanted something did he stop her.

*I am Sorry Jinx I know no more than that.*

That seemed to satisfy her for the moment Alex then turned his attention on the green teen.

*You what to asked me about Starfire so go ahead and do it.*

Beast Boy sighed

*Was she alright I mean if she is hurt Robin will never forgive himself.*

*Yes she was fine angry and scared yes hurt well I didn't feel not pain from her but maybe she didn't realized it yet and as for Robin if things get too much I will sedate him.*

Beast Boy looked at him with a puzzled look.

*You can do that?*

*Oh yes it's really simple I will mentally knock him for a few hours till the trauma passes heck I will even give him beautiful dreams of him and Starfire*

This was too easy he could see he already won Beast Boy over now all he needed was Cyborg at least till they save Starfire and if the boy wonder didn't think he would need him the guy was sadly mistaken.

BOOOM

Something just attack the ship.

Alex and Beast boy looked out the window.

Starch that something and make it a someone.

And each of her friends stared in horror

"No it can't be." said Cyborg

"Dude we are in trouble. said Beast Boy

"I am not seeing this" added Raven

"STARFIRE" yelled Robin.

Bump bah bah see what happens next chapter Starfire attacks

* * *

**CHARACTER MAXIM**

**NAME**- Beast Boy

**Power Class:** 7

**Alliance:** Animal

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'8

**Weapon- **None

**Appearance: **Due to being Infused with the blood of a green monkey that genetically altered him he has green skin eyes and hair

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Green

**Average Weight: **150 lbs

**Powers:** As a shape shifter Beast boy has the ability to morph his body form according to his desire, the transformation takes only a mere second and Beast Boy demonstrated that he is capable of rapidly changing his form with little or no effort. His transformations are limited to the forms of animals, these animals also include extinct species like dinosaurs. His power enables him to completely alter his body mass being able to take the shape of animal far larger and heavier like an elephant, hippopotamus, or Tyrannosaurus Rex , or smaller and lighter than himself like a mouse or an insect. Also his power enables him to radically alter his body structure and take forms of animals without limbs like a snake or without bones like an octopus. While in animal form he still completely retains all his human intellect, mind and memories, and retains the ability to speak. No matter what form he takes, his skin, hair and eyes remain green.

While in the form of animals he gains all physical abilities and characteristics of the animal like strength, speed, durability, the ability to fly or to breathe underwater.

While in a particular animal form, Beast Boy can communicate with many forms of animals


End file.
